Playing hard To Get
by Mrskiki47
Summary: Betty is over Archie. Her new love interest only thinks of her as a sister. What's a girl to do?


Playing hard to get.

Beggie story in reverse

The town of Riverdale, Anywhere, USA

Betty Cooper was a beautiful blond haired, blue eyed girl of 18.

Betty and her friends are getting ready to graduate from high school.

She used to have a major crush on a red headed, freckled faced guy named Archie Andrews.

This crush was part of Riverdale's, if not the whole universe's greatest love triangle.

It was between Archie Andrews, Betty Cooper and Veronica Lodge.

Veronica Lodge is an very ultra, obscenely rich bitch, who is gorgeous and has a killer body. She is very vain, selfish, haughty, snobbish, you get the picture.

Veronica is the supposed best friend of Betty Cooper.

Veronica is actually the major girlfriend of Archie. Veronica leads Archie, Archie leads Betty and Betty leads, well Betty runs after Archie.

Betty has always played second, or third fiddle to Archie.

Add to this, when Veronica has her beautiful brown eyes set on another guy, she will dump Archie (for a day or two) in a heartbeat.

Archie will then date Betty. Sometimes he acts like her boyfriend.

Anyone who knew these three, really could see Archie didn't really want Betty.

Betty usually pays for their dates, or cooks delicious meals for him, allow him to cop a feel or two, and fixes his jalopy free of charge.

Archie is a nice, cute guy, but very selfish when it comes to the girls.

He takes Betty on cheap dates(when he does pay) and graces her with his prescence.

All of his money goes to Veronica. As if she needed it.

Archie will break a date with Betty, 'like that' when and if Veronica calls him.

And Veronica does call when she knows Archie is going to take Betty out.

Also, add Reginald R. Mantle III, ultra rich, but not obscenely rich stud muffin to the equation. Then we have a foursome. Sometimes.

Reggie had become a good friend to Betty Cooper the last few years.

Reggie saw that Betty would forget the pain of Archie's bullshit when he, Reggie, was around to pick up the pieces. She poured her heart out to Reggie.

As nasty as he was known to be, he never laughed at her, or told anyone about her feelings. Reggie did tell Betty, repeatedly, that Archie was not good enough for her. She needed to go out with others. Betty would go out with Reggie, though.

They went anywhere, and everywhere together.

Reggie treated her well, and best of all, he made her forget Archie.

Thus, Reggie was becoming her best friend, instead of Veronica.

Reggie stopped teasing her a few years ago, when he realized she had a crazy obsession with Archie, that actually hurt her, a lot.

Reggie hated to see Betty cry or be sad because of Archie.

But he had to admit, she was extremely cute when she was angry.

At Archie, not him.

Reggie set Archie up many a day to see Betty get angry and go crazy on Archie's freckled ass.

Sometimes Reggie would let it 'slip out' about Archie and Veronica having a date, knowing Archie had made a date with Betty as well.

Archie had made a date with both girls on the same day. Reggie made sure they both found out. They both almost tore Archie apart that day.

Ha! Archie had two black eyes after Betty and Veronica was through with him.

Betty was now tired of Archie.

She is thinking of moving on.

Betty is ready to be the first and only girl in some guy's life.

Maybe Reggie?

But Reggie had his eyes on much wilder game.

Reggie had become sexually active last year.

It happened when he went to his family's ranch in Montana.

...backthatis. Shetaughthimaboutallkindsof'headgames'

If a guy did it right, the girls would want more .

They kept coming back.

Reggie has set his sights on girls who 'put out' as they called it.

Or plain simple, girls who fucked.

Hence there is Cheryl Blossom. She is another ultra rich bitch, but makes Veronica Lodge look like a girl scout.

Cheryl leads men and boys around by their little noses. She exuded sex.

No girl's man was safe from her. They all had the hots for Cheryl.

Cheryl had deep, fire red , very long wavy hair, curvy, shaped body and huge D cup breasts that seemed to have an entourage all of their own.

They were not surgically enhanced.

Cheryl showed off her huge bosoms in many ways-low cut tops or skin tight blouses or sweaters. Cheryl only dated the richest, gorgeous guys around Riverdale, the US, Europe, you get it.

She was a rich 'around the way' girl.

And proud of it.

She had a special soft spot for Archie.

Cheryl also noticed how Reggie Mantle had changed this past year.

Riverdale High School's biggest dirty rat, egotistical, tyrannical brat had matured this past summer.

Reggie grew 3 inches in height, making his 6 foot 2 inch frame tower over most of the boys in school now.

Except for Moose Mason.

Reggie was much more muscular now and had the most beautiful, glossy black hair.

Reggie looked like a rugged Ashton Kusher.

Reggie was also an all-American athlete. Guitarist, singer, dancer.

The Mantle, as some called him, was always seen with an entourage of girls, 'groupies', some called them.

Betty called them skanks, sluts, hoes, whatever nasty word that came into her head.

It was disgusting how they flocked to him.

Even worse was how he seemed to puff up, show off when he had some girl's attention.

'Like bees to honey' she groused to herself.

Reggie never tried to make a pass at Betty, not anymore anyway.

Reggie acted like he was her brother, for God's sake!

Betty always seemed to catch Reggie in an embrace with someone, mainly Cheryl.

A lot of other times it would be Midge (she was Moose's girl. Reggie loved flirting and fucking her) Moose kicked his ass almost daily over his flirting.

Moose would kill them both if he knew how far they went.

Reggie just took his ass whippings in stride, like badges of valor)

Reggie flirted a lot with Veronica. Neither said how far their relationship went, (when Archie wasn't around) , He also dated Delores Medina, Heather Scott etc., etcetera.

The girls definitely kept coming back for more.

Reggie never tried to caress Betty's ass, or breasts, or stick his tongue in her mouth.

Betty was wondering what was wrong with her?

' Why did they want Reggie so badly? Why didn't he ever make a serious pass at me?'

Reggie always treated Betty with respect. That was fine!

But he treated the other girls as women. That was intriguing.

Betty's curiosity about how it felt to be caressed like a woman began to get stronger.

Betty just had to know what the attraction to her pal Reggie was.

She just couldn't ask her girlfriends, as she was embarrassed about her naiveté.

Betty even tried asking Reggie, but like the jerk off he was, all he would say was 'It's cause I'm so great, babe. They can't resist this handsome face'

That smirk he always was on his face.

_Noway_ was he going to tell Betty that his sexual prowess is what made the chicks flock around him. She was such an innocent.

One day after the last class of the day , Betty caught sight of Reggie and Cheryl disappearing into an empty chemistry classroom. His arm was around her shoulders.

Betty just couldn't help herself. She had to know…what were they up to?

Betty shamelessly inched her way up to the room to see what they doing.

She had to see…risking a peek inside...

Cheryl was very tightly wedged between Reggie's legs, and they were engaged in a very deep, hot and torrid kissing session.

'I can't wait any longer Cher' This was Reggie voice coaxing and smooth as silk.

Reggie's hands were under Cheryl's tight blouse, causing her to moan and egg him on,

"That's it lover, ahhh, ummm, gooood, keep doing that, yeahh! "

Cheryl was rubbing his crotch. Her nipples were huge!

His hands began to move lower, inching their way under her very short skirt. His mouth latched on to those large nipples, and began to suck them, first gently, then harder as Cheryl moaned louder, then her hips began to swivel and bob…

Nipples going from pink to deep red in her excitement.

Betty was amazed at the size of the bulge she saw in Reggie's pants , and this was from a side view.

Betty couldn't explain the tingling and the feeling of moisture between her legs.

Her breath was beginning to increase and she felt flushed.

She had to get out of there.

'What shameful behavior!" She hated them both!

She left before they discovered her spying.

Then there was the time after a big foot ball game, Betty caught

the cheerleader captain, Heather, giving Reggie a blow job behind the bleachers!

Betty felt her head bob in rhythm with Heather's as she watched Heather suck Reggie's dick like it was a lollipop….

Betty felt her mouth begin to water, her panties wet.

Boy did she need a cold shower after seeing that!

His penis was an unbelievable size!

Another time she was at a house party and heard he was screwing a girl named Margie in the bathroom.

Oh and how about the time she caught Reggie and Midge Klump having sex in the janitor's closet?

Betty had gone there to get the mop as Jughead spilled his grape soda( 2 liter bottle no less) in the study hall.

Svenson was busy, and Jug made a huge mess.

Betty volunteered to help in the cleanup.

Reggie's back was to the door,

'Nice ass' Betty thought before the wonderment of why she was seeing his ass sunk in.

Midge was bent over, whimpering as if in pain. But her face looked blissful.

At the sound of Betty's shocked 'gasp!', they both looked around saw Betty. Midge screamed when she saw Betty.

"Betty! Oh God!" Midge cried out

Betty's eyes were wide in shock.

So was Reggie's."Shit!" he cried out, erection deflated.

Passion gone.

'God, is Betty traumatized?' Reggie was horrified that Betty saw them.

He very quickly pulled his jeans up.

'This guy is a definite animal! At least he wore a condom!'

thought Betty, as she ran away.

They both called her, but she ran, forgetting what she needed from the room.

Panties wet again.

Reggie ran after her, but lost sight of her.

She didn't answer his calls for a few days either.

Betty made sure she went in the opposite direction of Reggie Mantle from then on, you better believe it.

She couldn't take any more of his antics.

It seemed like anytime she came across him, she found him getting ready to or engaging in sex with some girl.

Betty found that she was becoming obsessed with sexual thoughts lately.

What was wrong with her?

Betty did find herself thinking of how big his penis was ...

She blushed deep red whenever she saw him.

He knew why too. He always found it hard to give Betty eye contact.

So did Midge.

Reggie felt his ears burn when he saw Betty.

He was very ashamed of her seeing his bum.

He planned to be more discreet, never mind if the chicks liked the kinkiness of those forbidden trysts.

Betty always cut him off when he tried to explain, he was still red faced with shame that Betty saw his, well, diddly...

"Just forget it Mantle, it was no _Big_ deal"

Betty would say, oh so nasty.

Reggie really blushed at that, he just turned and walked away, thoroughly humiliated and angry at her words.

Betty eventually forgave him, though any time she was with him, she thought of his cock…

One Friday after school Betty and some of the gang, Archie, Veronica, Reggie, Chuck Clayton, and Nancy Woods were all at Pop Tate's discussing the upcoming dance at the Riverdale disco that weekend. This dance was the beginning of all of the senior activities before they graduated from High School.

Archie had asked Veronica to be his date, and she agreed.

Veronica was miffed with Reggie. She saw him kissing Midge just that morning.

She had to teach him a lesson. She would go with Archie.

.

Veronica felt all the guys should be at her beck and call like Archie was.

Reggie was harder to rope in, but he had a huge crush on her, so he was a work in progress. His will was stronger than Veronica's.

Reggie didn't always act as devoted to her as she would like.

Actually Reggie didn't care.

"Ok, well, um, Betty, will you be my date?'

Did Reggie seem reluctant to ask her?

Betty wondered. Her eyes blazed.

"Look Reggie, you don't have to feel like I am desperate or something! Jason Blossom asked me. I could go with him", she added.

"No!" This was from the whole gang. They all disliked Jason Blossom, as well as his twin, Cheryl, well not Cheryl. Archie and Reggie had the hots for Cheryl.

She did 'put out', don't forget.

"Sorry Bets, I was thinking of someone, uh something else"

Reggie was trying not to focus on the view of Cheryl's breasts that she kept flashing in his direction.

Reggie was very preoccupied, but snapped out of it when he heard Jason's name.

"I want you to be my date Bets, OK? Please?" He looked like he meant it , now.

How could she resist him when he begged?

"OK Reggie, if you are sure" Betty knew he was still miffed at her for her comment about the size of his private parts. She also sensed his shame from the incident.

"Sure thing Babe" His eyes kept going back to Cheryl again.

Damn him!

'Why did I ask Betty out?' Reggie said to himself, later that evening, at Cheryl's house.

Her parents were in Europe, on business.

They could have screwed the night away!

Reggie had just finished a very hot sex romp with Cheryl Blossom, and she was pissed he did not sit with her at Pop's earlier.

Wait until Cheryl heard he asked Betty out instead of her.

Reggie had to explain why. Cheryl wanted him to break the date.

"I already asked her sugar, I don't stand girls up like that carrot topped meathead.

Betty is a good friend. She needs me"

"I think she likes you Reg. Ok, I will go with Gary Towers then." Cheryl hoped to get Reggie jealous.

"Suit yourself doll, I am not breaking the date." Reggie had some scruples for God's sake. He only felt jealous of Veronica or Betty when they fussed over that red haired jackass.

Reggie Mantle had the utmost respect for Betty Cooper. Betty did not ever enter his thoughts in any way sexual.

Remember, she was like a sister to him.

"Hey Nancy, I need a favor from you" Betty said to Nancy later. They were going to get dressed together, then their dates, Reggie and Chuck, would pick them up from Nancy's house.

" What's up Bets?"

"I need you to help me by giving me a smoking hot hair style and help me with my make up for tonight. I owe that Reggie , big time. He seemed bored he had to take me out! Like I'm a bad habit or something"

"Hey girl, that's because you 'don't give it up'. He is a sex maniac, they say. I heard the boy has mad skills ,you know, boy can lay the pipes." Nancy whispered so her parents wouldn't hear them. They both broke up laughing.

Betty wanted to hear more, but Nancy wouldn't tell her anything further.

Betty was definitely going to keep Mr. Lover man's eyes from roving tonight.

It was really too much. She owed it to him to fix his ass for being so nasty.

In a closet for God's sake! And Midge!

Betty was still upset over Reggie's reluctance to take her out earlier.

She owed him, big time. Payback's a bitch.

Nancy had just finished with Betty's hair.

Betty's very thick, sparkling golden blond locks, was cascading down her back.

Nancy added extensions for more subtle length.

The hair reached the middle of Betty's back.

Betty's hair had waves and more waves.

Nancy refused to pin it up in anything even resembling a pony tail.

"You need to literally let your hair down, girl. You look gorgeous, no , _Hot_!"

And she did.

Betty was a girl who always kept her beautiful hair in all kinds of pony or even pig tails. She never craved the attention that Cheryl or Veronica needed.

She always felt more comfortable with her hair out of her way.

Betty is a tomboy. She excels at sports and gymnastics. She takes shop with the guys. She is an ace mechanic also.

Who needed their hair being in the way while fixing cars?

Betty Cooper just was not a girl to spend hours at a hair dresser or in the mirror to fix her hair and makeup, as Cheryl, Midge, Veronica, or even Nancy did, every day.

But Betty felt she had to pay that shit head Reggie back for staring at Cheryl, screwing so many girls and acting like he was being tortured to take her out.

God that still smarted!

Betty even let Nancy make her face up gifferently..

No more barely there makeup for her tonight, anyway.

Betty wanted to make her eyes look larger and lips fuller. For the first time in her life, she had luscious red lips. She usually wore pale pink lipstick.

Betty had decided on a metallic deep purple & silver, almost sheer, and very sexy, low cut, tunic top, asymmetrical in length-very short on one side and longer on the other. Betty also wore silver metallic leggings. This tunic was very low cut in the front. It had a nice dip in the back, also. The tunic glittered brightly when light shone on it.

She also wore fancy, silver high heel shoes and big silver and purple earrings..

Nancy had lightly applied purple and silver eye shadow.

"Wow, we're disco divas" Nancy crowed.

"You will knock Mr. Mantle on his ass, girl!"

Betty blushed,

"Good. Hey Nance, we both look damn good" she said, not denying her reason for the sexy appearance.

Nancy looked hot herself. She had put her hair up and it cascaded down her back. Nancy put it back with a gold head band.

Nancy was also had hair extensions. Her black lace top was like a second skin.

It was see though. She had a very sexy black and gold lace bra on underneath.

Nancy had a black micro mini( slit on the side with a cute golden heart) and black lacy leggings, black and gold high heels. Oh and matching black and gold lace panties.

Nancy had to cover this outfit with a black leather coat.

Both of the outfits showed a lot of cleavage.

Betty had copied both of their outfits out of Cosmopolitan Magazine.

She had been carefully sewing them both for the past month.

They were very trendy and sexy she got more angry with Mr Mantle, the outfits became sexier and sexier.

Mr. Woods would have never allowed Nancy (or Betty either) go out in those skimpy outfits

"You better wear this coat Betty.

My folks will call yours if they knew we were going out almost naked"

Nancy and Betty roared with laughter at the look on their folks' faces if they saw their outfits.

They waited for their dates, Chuck and Reggie to arrive.

They came to the door for them at 9 pm. Right on time.

They boys greeted the Woods' and they all left , getting into Reggie's dad's borrowed black, brand spanking new Infiniti QX56 SUV.

Reggie's smaller mustang was not roomy enough for 4 people.

Nothing was too good for the Mantle's only son.

The guys helped the girls into the car and drove off to the disco.

They crowed at the luxury of Reggie's dad's car.

Neither guy had actually seen the girls' outfits.

They were both complimented on their hair and make up, though.

Betty blushed at their compliments.

Reggie had actually grinned at her like a Cheshire cat.

She looked damn good.

"Damn girl, you look fine", he said

Reggie definitely liked her hair down.

He didn't know her hair was so long , shiny, and silky...

'Wait 'til you see the rest of me buddy boy' Betty thought.

Nancy and Betty had begged off to go to the restroom, before their dates checked their coats.

Last minute preparations to hair, make up, adjust the skirt, tunic, etc.

"Well, are we ready, or are we ready?", Nancy said.

" Yeah girl, let's do this thing" Betty sounded brave, but she was scared shitless.

She was not as confident about her looks as others seemed to be.

Betty hoped she got the reaction she hoped for from Reggie.

The girls made their grand entrance, just in time it seemed.

Veronica Lodge had arrived and was openly flirting with Reggie, while Archie stood by fuming..

Chuck saw them first, as he was impatiently waiting for Nancy.

-Post below next-

"Holy shit" Chuck yelled when he saw them, a study in contrasts.

Black and gold outfit, black hair, brown skin, white skin, against blond hair, purple and silver, tight outfits, bodacious breasts and booties, though Nancy's butt was a little larger than Betty's, but both were luscious...

They turned heads as they passed.

One guy walked into a mirrored column, he so busy looking at the girls.

Chuck and Reggie frowned at him. Reggie very reluctantly took the girl's coats.

At Chuck's reaction, the area seemed to go silent.

Archie had turned at Chuck's exclamation, and almost shit himself,

Whaaa?"

Archie then had the biggest grin on his face.

Reggie decided to get a drink of punch to still his shaky nerves. His mouth and throat were so dry. He didn't know what was the matter with him. Must be coming down with a bug', he thought.

Reggie was sipping punch, when he looked up at Betty and Nancy. Sans coats.

He squeezed the cup of punch in his hand, sending punch up in the air, spraying a guy behind him.

Reggie's mouth dropped and eyes wide, sort of like he stuck his finger in an electric socket...

"Whoa!" No other words escaped his mouth.

He didn't seem to breathe. He couldn't breathe. Is he dead?

Veronica, well, being Veronica just said

"Oh hi girl's didn't see you there'

But she was very jealous. She didn't get that reaction when _she_ arrived!

No mention from her of how good they looked.

Reggie quickly wiped his hands from the sticky punch and rushed towards Betty, saying

" Betty! Where are the rest of your clothes? Did your parents see this outfit?.

Looks great by the way, but really! Look how the guys are looking at you!

And you Nancy, where is your skirt!" Nancy just smiled at him. Betty ignored him.

And they were both being drooled over.

Chuck was as upset as Reggie. I mean, 'if Nancy bent over', the thought had just entered his mind, when,

"Oh Holy God!" He yelled when Nancy did bend over, to pick up her lipstick that dropped out of her little gold purse.

Chuck could see her black and gold panties!

Chuck broke out in a cold sweat. It was going to be a long night.

He grabbed Nancy's hand, and rushed her onto the dance floor.

Reggie had the same experience. Betty had bent over to straighten her leggings, and when Reggie heard the loud gasp from a guy name Steven, he gave the guy a quick backhanded, very hard **'pop**' in the face.

"We will have none of that my friend!" Reggie hissed at him.

Reggie quickly grabbed Betty and took her out to the dance floor, following Chuck and Nancy.

Reggie began to sweat a lot. He quickly wiped his face.

"Look Betty, you two can't bend over that way. You and Nancy are going to cause a riot in here!" Reggie glanced at Chuck, knowing he had the same dilemma.

The two guys shared very pained looks.

Chuck had just pushed a guy, William, over on his face, who had pretended he was tying his shoe, trying to get another glimpse up those beautiful, smooth legs, black panties..

'they were so sexy ' he whispered to Nancy, and bam!,

William was on his face on the floor.

Nancy had flashed again, as she bent over…dancing.

'I swear the girl is doing that on purpose' Chuck was truly getting pissed.

"Could you please stop bending over! he hissed at her.

Nancy just kept smiling, dipping, and bending...

'It was going to be a fucking long night', Reggie cursed to himself.

It seemed that everytime Reggie blinked, some horny ass hole was gawking and drooling at Betty.

And she seemed to like it! What the hell?

Archie had just sneaked over to whisper to Betty to ask her for a dance.

Reggie was busy looking at some guy who kept trying to get Betty's attention he missed when Archie came over.

"Sure Archie", Betty said, oh so sweetly.

She wanted to be sure Reggie got a taste of his own medicine.

She made sure he heard the exchange.

"What the f..." Reggie was saying. The fucking nerve of this asshole!

"Go cock block someone else red", he fumed.

Reggie led Betty to another area of the dance floor.

"Look Betty, it is very rude of you to be looking at guys when you are my date."

"Oh gee ,Reggie, I thought it was ok, I mean you do it all the time, and we are just friends." she said, smirking at him.

"Well I said I was sorry about that. Guess now I know how it feels". he said, really upset

"Hey, excuse me, Mantle. Hi Betty," said Jason Blossom. "Since you too aren't dancing, can I cut in?"

"Sure!", "No!", Betty and Reggie said simultaneously

"I'll save you a dance, OK Jason?" Betty promised

"Hey Reggie, what's your problem? It's not like we go steady or anything",

Betty said, rubbing it in. Was he jealous?

"Hey Bets, no problem. You want to dance with him?" He held his breath.

"I want to dance, which we haven't been doing.

If you want to dance, let's do it' she said.

So they began to dance to the tune of Adele's "Rolling in the deep", then into Jenifer Lopez' ,"On the floor"

Reggie couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was like no one he knew.

She looked so beautiful.

He never saw Betty as a woman before.

Reggie could not help notice the admiring eyes of any guy within their space, which to Reggie it seemed like thousands of eyes watching her, how her hips swayed, and the delightful way her breasts bounced and seemed to beg him to touch them...

'GASP'! This was from poor Reggie.

Reggie thought one of Betty's breasts were going to pop out of that top thingy she wore.

Did he just see a glimpse of her breasts? He was going to have a nervous breakdown!

He swore he saw Archie drooling, while looking at Betty.

Archie had managed to dance as close as he could get, with Veronica right there.

On the other side came Jason dancing with some unknown girl.

Reggie sent them each a scathing look, that warned them both to stop ogling his girl, um date like that.

Archie just smirked and kept looking. So did Jason.

Reggie swore he was going to kick one of these guys

ass before this night was over.

Reggie again wiped the sweat away again.

'Yep, can't wait for this night to be over, fuck!'

Chuck had just swatted another guy from Nancy at the same time this was happening to poor Reggie.

Cheryl Blossom danced closer to let Reggie get a good look at her outfit.

Her partner, named Gary was very busy ogling Betty!

Reggie could not seem to give Cheryl much attention. The guy, Gary, was almost ready to snatch Miss Cooper away from Reggie.

Reggie cut him short with a front handed swat to his nose.

'Yeah boy, watch yourself. Uhh, hey Cheryl, I have to get Betty some punch"

He took Betty's hand and led her she was going with him. If he had to go to the bathroom, he would leave her with Chuck. Though Chuck had his hands full also.

Gary was still standing there, holding his nose. Was it broken?

No way was he going to have that Gary fool near Betty.

"Reggie, I'm not through dancing"

"Can we take a rest for a bit, Betty?" Reggie seemed winded.

"Why don't you rest, I'll dance"

"Please Betty, can we just talk for a minute?

"Sure Reggie" she started to say, when there came Archie, and swept her off to the dance floor.

Ohh, ohh, slow dance this time.

Reggie was looking daggers, at them, big hands clutched in fists, just waiting, watching that red-headed fool.

Betty saw this. 'Good. He is seething. Let's turn the heat up a notch' she thought, very devilish now.

Betty and Archie was swaying to the sweet, soulful music of Sinead O'Connor's "Nothing Compares 2 you". Archie pulled Betty close.

He began nuzzling her ear, and she giggled.

Hey, it tickled.

Reggie took this in, actually bitching about it to Chuck, as Nancy had told Betty later,

"Look at them. That fuck forgets he came with Ronnie."

Before Chuck could answer, off Reggie strode, like a soldier going to war.

"Oh Oh, the shit is about to hit the fan", Chuck said to Nancy.

Chuck was glowering at some dude who was smiling at Nancy.

She hadn't heard him.

Nancy just laughed at Reggie. This shit was funny!

Reggie came up to Archie and Betty, and asked, no insisted very loud that he dance with his date.

Archie decided to ignore the rat. 'Fuck him', Archie thought.

Veronica saw this and she also came over.

Now Reggie very hard, tapped Archie on his shoulder, angrily repeating himself.

This time Archie just smirked and held Betty even closer to him, still ignoring Reggie.

Before anyone could think, Reggie struck as quick as a rattle snake,

Bamm! Archie went down. Veronica and Betty screamed.

Archie and Reggie went at it like they were crazy.

The fight was broken up, and they were all thrown out of the disco.

Betty, secretly grinning, 'The guys are fighting over me for a change',

Betty pretended she was disappointed the dancing was over, but she was satisfied.

She made a point tonight.

"Reggie, I'm sorry the night ended this way", Betty said, not sorry at all.

"Are you OK?", she asked him. He looked so cute when he was jealous.

He had a bruises face and cut lip, but he'll survive, especially since Betty planted a kiss on his bruised face.

The four of them went to Pop's to eat before taking the girls home.

Betty went back to Nancy's.

"Girl, you made the Mantle insanely jealous tonight."

First round won by Betty Cooper.

"You go, girl" Nancy was crowing. She was so proud of her friend.

Betty just beamed. She went to sleep with a grin on her face. She could get used to this attention. Especially from Reggie.

The fight at the disco was the talk of the week. How hot Betty looked and how Reggie was acting was the talk of the town. No one ever saw Reggie act like that.

Not even with Veronica.

Betty had decided she would keep up the mood. She did not wear such revealing outfits to school, but she kept her hair down, and wore dresses and skirts, not jeans and sweat shirt and sneakers. Short dresses and tight skirts, that is. No more tomboy attire.

Now Betty was the girl the guys fought over. She had her pick of dates, but it seemed like she did not get the one guy she wanted.

She had to promise Archie at least 3-2 Saturdays a month. But Betty let him have 1 Saturday a month. Take it or leave it.

Before this would have been great, but she just had no interest in Archie.

What's wrong with her? She didn't know. Was she falling for Reggie?

After the disco episode, Reggie stayed clear of Betty.

He didn't want to think his reaction to Betty was jealousy.

He wa just being protective of his sister.

Reggie had to make up with Cheryl.

Cheryl was really upset over him fighting over Betty at the disco and made him wait for sex.

But she eventually gave in. She wanted him too much to make him wait too long.

.

Reggie was getting a book out of his locker one morning when he heard,

"Come on, sweetie, just one little kiss, humm?"

Was that that fucking Carrot, making out with Veronica, again?

Giggling, " I don't think I should Archiekins, what if Ronnie sees us?" That was Betty!

"I don't care sugar lump, come here, kiss me", then silence.

That was they _Kissing!_ In the hallway?

" Hey meathead, no smooching in the halls. I'm surprised at you Blondie"

"Reggie, you have some damn nerve. Mind your business!" This was Betty

Reggie refused to budge. They broke apart, each starring daggers at him.

Enough of this. Betty had just stormed off.

"Look, Mantle, mind your own business. You have Cheryl, leave Betty alone."

"You leave her alone, Meathead. You have Ronnie, remember that?"

By this time they are shoving each other, slamming noises against lockers, the sound carrying down the hall, where the principal, Mr. Weatherbee's office, was located. And he heard them.

They kept this up until they were both caught, and got a week's detention for their trouble.

They both watched in amazement when Betty passed with Jason Blossom, blowing them both a kiss as she passed.

The months sped by, and before you know it they all Graduated. The Prom was uneventful.

Betty went with Jason Blossom. She was devastated Reggie didn't ask her.

She didn't even see him at the prom.

Archie took Veronica.

Jason showed Betty a good time. She missed Reggie's witty comments.

Cheryl and Reggie had their own private prom, so to speak.

This was the summer before they all went their separate ways.

"Look, lover, what is wrong with you?"

Reggie was actually very quiet this evening.

Cheryl is trying to get him aroused, and it's not working

Reggie has been very preoccupied with thoughts of Betty Cooper, at the prom with Jason.

Everywhere he went, there Betty was, with a different guy.

He should have asked her to the prom. He is afraid of his feelings for Betty.

He is not good enough for her. She definitely didn't want or need a guy like him.

Betty only nodded at him as they crossed paths, nothing more.

'God, was she sleeping with one of them?'

Never mind why he cared.

Betty would date him once in a while, but not as much as he seemed like time Reggie saw Betty after the Prom, she was with Jason Blossom.

Jason was not in a talking mood.

"Get the fuck out of here Mantle" he growled, and they moved on.

Cheryl had to try to hold Reggie back.

"What's your problem, lover?" she asked.

Reggie backed off, remembering he was with Cheryl, and not with Betty.

Betty just went out with Jason and the other guys because she knew it made Reggie mad.

"Good , Good" Betty chuckled with glee.

Reggie finally decided he just had to get Betty alone. He called her that night around 10 pm.

"Hey Bets, can we talk?

"Why, Reggie?"

"I want us to be friends again. I hate it when you won't talk to me. Can we meet at Pop's and talk?"

"I have a date with Archie tomorrow, Reggie."

"Break it. You owe him that much before you leave. Think of all the times he stood you up for Ron, or some other girl. Imagine the look on his face, Bets?" Reggie laughed that naughty laugh of his.

Betty laughed as well. "Tempting, but some other time Mantle."

"Hey, let's double date and see if we get a chance to talk then, OK?"

"Sure Bets". Reggie had other ideas.

"Hey, Ronnie, want to go to Pop's tomorrow? I understand Archie and Betty want to double date with us."

Reggie said, so very sweetly. He knew Ronnie didn't know Archie was going out with Betty. Veronica was not supposed to be home. She had a date that evening with a freshman from State University.

"Why that two-timing piece of shit! He told me he had to go out of town with his folks!"

"Yes Reggie, let's meet that cad tomorrow. He will not expect to see me."

"Pick me up at 2:30. I want us to be waiting for lover boy"

"Whatever you say Ronnie" Reggie actually snickered when he hung up.

The day and time rolled around for the date at 3 pm.

Pop Tate's was jumping. This was the numero uno hang out spot for the Riverdale gang.

Everyone was there, Nancy, Chuck, Midge Klump, Moose Mason, Jughead Jones, Ethel Muggs, Dilton, Doiley Cheryl Blossom, Jason Blossom, and many others whose names we need not know.

Reggie and Veronica was there, waiting for Archie and Betty to show up.

Suddenly, there was a moment of silence.

Betty and Archie was at the door, looking for a booth.

The reason it got quiet was because of what Betty was wearing.

She wore very tight jeans with a crochet halter top. God! Did she go braless?

Reggie caught sight of them and when he saw Betty he literally froze.

'Holy shit, not again. This girl is going to cause a riot. Where is her bra for fuck's sake!'

It didn't help that Archie had him arm around her shoulders, his hand very close to a breast.

Reggie saw red.

Archie saw Reggie and frowned, but when he caught sight of Veronica, Archie started to shake, and stutter. Veronica caught him.

"Hey honey bun, what are you doing here?

Veronica promptly got up and slapped Archie as hard as she could, leaving her handprint on his face.

Then she left Pop's in a big huff.

"But Ronnie", he said, whining, following Veronica out. Betty forgotten, again.

Betty just sighed. She really didn't care that Archie left. Her eyes were on the dark haired young man in front of her.

"Thanks a lot Mantle. I feel you had something to do with that" But she did have a slight smile on her face.

"Who, Me?" Looking all innocent. "Well Bets, I guess that just leaves you and me"

Reggie offered his arm, scowling all the way back to the now vacant booth.

Too many eyes on Betty's breasts, it seemed.

Reggie sent them all a non verbal warning and many of the guys turned back to their own dates.

"Betty, what are you wearing? He hissed at her

"What is your problem with _this _outfit Reggie?

"It's nice, but, it's a little too revealing? Did your father see it?"

Reggie could not tell her that top make a guy stare hard to see if they could see little rosebuds poking through….

Reggie gave her an exasperated look as a kid named Kendle passed by and because he was so busy looking at Betty, he tripped and fell, spilling his soda over Big Moose (of all people)

Betty just shrugged her shoulders.

"Of course daddy didn't see it. Look Reggie, I happen to like this top. It seems others do too. Iv'e seen you go out with girls who wear much less than this"

" Hey, they're not you, Bets. You've changed Cooper, this isn't like you. You are causing a lot of trouble with the guys".

"I don't see them complaining," as she shot a smile at the poor dope Kendle, who'll have a shiner tomorrow from Moose's giant sized fist

"Betty, I'm not sure it is safe for you to dress like you've been dressing. I heard about the 3 car pile up last week, then the fight at the mall the other day. What are you trying to do to me?" He said this last very low.

"To you? What do you have to do with all of this, anyway?"

She almost felt sorry for Reggie. Almost. She continued on,

"Those rumors are exaggerated. It was only one fool who wasn't looking where he was driving, and at the mall, well, some guy's girlfriend caught him staring, and well, he deserved it if you ask me. I wouldn't call that a brawl."

"I won't be able to protect you once you leave Riverdale. You have to dress a lot less, uh, provocatively Bets."

(Betty was going to UCLA in the fall) They won't see each other much after she leaves.

Reggie had decided to go to the same university to be close to Betty.

Only Reggie's parents knew this.

Reggie was interrupted in what he was going to say next.

"Who says I want or need your protection, Mantle?" Betty asked

Before Reggie could answer, Cheryl Blossom had the nerve to come over.

She had been watching the two and they looked to be having a very intense conversation.

Cheryl planned to have Reggie for herself.

No man ever made her feel like he did. She couldn't bend him to her will, either.

Cheryl liked that.

She liked him

Betty was not going to get Reggie if she could help it.

Betty, and Reggie's eyes narrowed at the interruption.

"Look sugar, I can't talk to you now. I have some unfinished business with Betty"

Now, the old Betty would have just left, or let Cheryl move in.

But the new , bolder, more confident Betty wouldn't budge.

She even placed her hand on Reggie's arm.

Both Reggie and Cheryl looked at that gesture in surprise.

For Reggie, happy surprise, Cheryl, pissed off surprised.

"Yes Cheryl, we have business to discuss. Take care, ok?" Betty acually smirked

Betty laid her head on Reggie's arm, smiling oh so sweetly at Cheryl with a 'bitch be gone look'.

Cheryl turned away and stomped off, like the spoiled brat she was, leaving the Chocklit shop, her brother right behind her, glaring at Betty and Reggie.

Reggie and Betty both collapsed in laughter.

"That's my girl!", Reggie said, laughing really hard.

He was so proud she stood up for herself. Did this mean Betty liked him?

"Am I your girl, Reggie?"

"Yes Betty, you are. Please?" He asked so very sweetly.

"Am I the only girl, Reggie? No more second fiddle for me"

"You are my one and only Babe." He meant it.

Then he leaned over the table and pulled her face close to his, and placed the sweetest, hottest kiss on her waiting lips.

Reggie then came to sit next to her for a better tongue teased her, before entering her mouth.

Betty definitely had the fluttering and tingling down there.

God, her panties were really wet now.

But she did see the telltale bulge. And felt it in all of it's glory.

'Good,' she thought. She read about a few things to try on him…

Later. When she got him alone.

*************************Fin******************************


End file.
